wiikipediafandomcom-20200213-history
Wii Sports Resort/List of cheats, secrets and unlockables
This page consists of a list of Wii Sports Resort cheats, secrets and unlockable features. Swordplay Showdown Reverse Mode After beating the Volcano round, all ten levels can be played backwards. Swordplay Duel Samurai Armor Beat the champion in Duel Mode and your Mii will have upgraded Samurai Armor. Swordplay Duel Purple Sword Note: You must play and beat the champion (get an skill point of about 1500 points) before doing this. At the "Select a Mii" screen before an event starts, hold while pressing to choose "OK." You can let go of when you see the black warning/info screen. This will unlock the purple sword you can use in duel. Secret Targets In every area there's at least one Special Target (they are same as the items of the Speed Slice). If they are hit, they will give the player 10 points. 'Beginner Area' *'Stage 1: Orange Target:' The Orange is located at the right of the screen, near the Cavern and the Waterfall. the slant on the rock. *'Stage 2: Watermelon Target:' The Watermelon is located at the left of the screen, between 2 trees. 1/2 more above the trees, but in the center of them. *'Stage 3: Melon Target:' The Melon is located at the left of the screen, behind the normal target (a little more at the left). a little above the tree. *'Stage 4: Cake Target:' The Cake is located at the right of the screen, under the bridge (very far). if the wind is blowing to the left, the top slant of the rock, behind the Cake Target. 'Intermediate Area' *'Stage 1: Orange Target:' The Orange is located at the right of the screen, in the Tennis Court next to the palm tree, right in front of you. slight above the fence next to the tree you can see. *'Stage 2: Watermelon' Target: The Watermelon is located at the left of the screen, on the left bridge. between the 1st and the 2nd row of clouds. *'Stage 3: Cantaloup Target:' The Cantaloup is located at the right of the screen, below the tree of the castle. the second floor window on the left side of the aiming circle. *'Stage 4: Bread Target:' The Bread is located at the right of the screen, at the top of the cliff. above the Bread Target, 1/4 of the aiming circle. 'Expert Area' *'Stage 1: Orange Target:' The Orange is located at the right of the screen, right on the beach. 1/2 above the tree with the bricks and the fence in the aiming circle. *'Stage 2: Watermelon Target:' The Watermelon is located at the right of the screen, behind the hill to the right. the bottom of the hill with the aiming circle. *'Stage 3: Cantaloup Target:' The Cantaloup is located at the top of the screen, above the normal target. a little above the Cantaloup Target. *'Stage 4: CounterClock Target:' The CounterClock is located at the right of the screen, behind the bottom-right rock. the left of the rock pillar, with the aiming circle, and the bottom of the walkway. Cycling unlockables stages *1-Stage Race - Over Talon Rock - Play 3 1- Stage Races *1-Stage Race - Up the Volcano - Play 5 1-Stage Races *1-Stage Race - Into Maka Wahu - Play 7 1-Stage Races *3-Stage Race A - Play 3 1-Stage Races *3-Stage Race B - Play 3 3-Stage Races *6-Stage Race - Get about 650 skill points. Basket bike for cycling Once the player attains pro status in cycling, the player can hold the button while choosing the Mii to use a "basket bike." The "basket bike" either has a picture of a pizza or some flowers on it depending on the Mii's gender. Bowling Secret Strike You can toss the ball onto the blue bumper just right and make it travel all the way to the end, it will hit a switch and knock down all the pins. To do this, release the ball late on Manual to toss the ball into the air. Angle it towards the bumper with some spin to keep it on track. Bowling Ball color change To change the blue color of the ball, hold a direction on the directional pad at the Bowling loading screen. The following directions correspond to colors: *Down - Green Bowling Ball *Left - Red Bowling Ball *Right - Gold Bowling Ball *You can also unlock a bowling ball covered in stars for each bowling event by attaining Pro Level (1000 points). Power Cruising Slalom Courses *Slalom Course Marina - Get 350-400 overall event points (or play 5 times) *Slalom Course Cavern - Get 650-700 overall event points (or play 10 times) *Slalom Course Shoals - Get 850-900 overall event points (or play 15 times) Shoe Paddle for Table Tennis Match Note: You must play and beat the champion (get an skill point of about 1500 points) before doing this. At the "Select a Mii" screen before an event starts, hold while pressing to choose "OK." You can let go of when you see the black warning/info screen. This will unlock a shoe as a paddle for Table Tennis Match. 11-Point Table Tennis Game Press the button at the Match loading screen to play an 11-point game. Locations of all the iPoints :See here: iPoints#List of iPoints File:Wii Sports Resort Walkthrough Wiki - iPoints, Part 1 (Beach Area)|The Beach Area iPoints File:Wii Sports Resort Walkthrough Wiki - iPoints, Part 2 (Wuhu Town)|The Wuhu Town iPoints Island Flyover unlockables features Based on the precise number of iPoints collected, the player will unlock some features. Category:Terms and Techniques Category:Subpages Category:Wii Sports (series) Category:Wii Sports (series) terms and techniques Category:Terms and techniques